


Second Chances

by ritsuko



Category: Glee
Genre: Chance Meetings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Shippy, gelato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes back to Lima for Christmas, but it isn't the same when everything reminds you of your ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/gifts).



> For my darling Sly~ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (forgive me, because it's been a hella long time since I watched Glee, the last time was around when Kurt moved to New York and Blaine started cheating on him. But I always appreciated Dave so much more than Blaine.)

Everything is so overwhelming, he just can't handle it anymore. Back in New York, he doesn't have to think about the places that are etched with the memories of him and Blaine together. At the movies, at Breadstix. Even on the couch at his dad and step-mom's house. 

So he chooses to drive forty miles outside of Lima to find something, anything, to keep his mind off of Blaine. To keep his mind off of home and all the memories that hurt.

The Italian restaurant he stops isn't as good as Breadstix, but that's not really saying much. For what it lacks in all other departments, at least it's new. At least it doesn't remind him of Blaine. He half-heartedly picks at a salad and Fettuccine Alfredo and knows he's eating his sorrow away. But he doesn't care. 

"Kurt?"

Shocked, he looks up, finding it hard to take in Dave Karofsky in, dressed in slacks and a button up shirt, bussing tables with a half-surprised, half-happy look playing across his face.

"Dave?" He asks, and Karofsky's smile only grows.

"Hey, how you been doing?"

_Awful. Terrible. Shitty._ Kurt thinks, but can't bring himself to say the words. "Oh, pretty good."

"You in town for the holidays?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't expect to see anyone from Lima out this far. Where's uh. . . well."

He doesn't have to hear the shift in Dave's tone to know that his own face has fallen. "Yeah. Just alone right now."

Dave pauses a moment, and then leans in. "Hey, I'm off in about fifteen minutes. You wanna hang out?"

Kurt pauses, unsure. There's been a lot between him and Karofsky. They bullying, the kiss. Prom. Dave trying to kill himself. But it's been awhile since he's been back and he figures that Dave is someone safe to talk to, even just as a lended ear.

"Sure."

Kurt waits, moving the food around on his plate half-heartedly, thinking about just how much time has changed things for him. A politician father, a job at Vogue, and a shitty cheating boyfriend. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't even hear Kurt come up behind him. 

"You ready?" 

He starts in his seat, and Karofsky takes a step back, hands up. "Whoa. Sorry. You didn't see me."

"It's okay, I've just been. . . not well." 

"C'mon, lets get out of here. And we can talk." His face must blanch, because Dave hurriedly adds, "Or we can just walk. There's a great gelato place down the street. My treat."

They're out the restaurant and down the sidewalk before Kurt realizes he hasn't paid for the dinner. Dave just chuckles. "I covered you. No problem, okay? You already spent the gas out here from Lima, and I bet things are expensive in New York."

Kurt wants to protest, but he's too exhausted to worry about it. Besides, it's nice having someone take care of him for a change. 

They've been silent for awhile by the time they get their gelato, to which he takes one bite for every three Karofsky does. They sit at a little table silently, just watching the cars drive by outside amidst all the Christmas lights.

"Blaine cheated on me."

Karofsky's face turns sour. In the old days, Kurt knew it was a face he wore whenever he was about to give someone a beat down. Now, he just looks irritated.

"I never liked him."

"Well, he wasn't for you to like. He was my boyfriend."

"I always thought you deserved better."

Kurt snorts. "Yeah, well, now I think that too."

There was an awkward silence as Kurt stared into his cup and Dave scraped the sides of his container for the remnants of the chocolate. He was almost shocked when the other man started talking.

"Look, I know sometimes things don't work out as you plan for them to. I mean hell, I thought I was going to be graduating from McKinley, doing a sports scholarship somewhere. . . but I'm still finding my way. I think you are too. And sometimes, heartache and sadness are things you have to go through to get to the good things at the end." Karofsky states slowly, and Kurt's eyes rise to his. 

He can still see it there. The love or whatever Karofsky considers it to be for him. It makes his heart skip a beat with all of its intensity. 

"How are you feeling?" He cautiously asks, and Dave winces a little.

"Better. It was stupid of me to do what I did. There's so much to live for. Everything just got a little dark, you know?" Dave shrugs, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't realize how hard it would be. You know, to be gay. But I think I'm coming to terms with it. It doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks, as long as I'm happy."

Kurt nods, drinking in the positivity that seems to radiate off of the other man. It's hard to think that just a few years ago, this was the guy who made his life a living hell. "You're right. Forget everyone whose hurt me. I am better than that."

It's a hard concept to swallow, but he knows it's right. He deserves so much more than a cheating asshole who got lonely because he went to follow his dreams. 

Dave nudges his hand with his own, soft and warm. "I can see the wheels turning, Hummel."

Kurt smiles back, setting his ice cream down. "You know Karofsky, you didn't turn out half bad."

The other man blushes, and looks down into his empty container. "Aw hell. The only one that brought out any good in me was you."

It's probably true. But Kurt feels like he can't take all the credit. "I don't think that's true."

"No? I was a dick to you, Kurt. I treated you badly because you were everything that I wanted to be. Smart and proud and not afraid to be who you are." Dave sounds so sad, so ashamed that Kurt can't help but reach out to him.

He lays a hand on Karofsky's. "You changed. You grew. That's what's important."

Dave stares down at the small hand in his before looking back up into Kurt's eyes. The smaller man swallows, utterly penetrated by the desire in Dave's gaze. "I still care about you."

Kurt can't form the words, just swallows and nods. Before he knows it, Karofsky is leaning over, soft lips on his own. He tastes like chocolate peppermint, and it's gentle, so much more gentle than any kiss he's ever known, even his first awkward one in the McKinley locker room.

It doesn't last long, Karofsky pulls away sheepishly, blushing red. "Sorry, you just ended a relationship. I shouldn't be. . ." He tapers off, but Kurt just shakes his head and smiles.

The world has always been a whirlwind for him, throwing new experiences and obstacles in front of him like grenades. Maybe this right here, this feeling, was something that he had ducked a long time ago, but the wind was buffeting up right back into his path, because it was meant to be.

"No," He murmurs, face coming back close to the other mans. "I think you should.

They kiss so long they don't realize that snow has started to fall.


End file.
